


Paybacks A Bitch

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Warning VIOLENT AND BLOODYI feel grand why do you ask? 😊Like no joke BLOOD, VIOLENCE, WOMEN ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE, MAN ABUSE, MAGGOT WARNING, DEATH
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Paybacks A Bitch

Sometimes Temptations didn't work out. Sometimes Lurking ended up a bust. Sometimes a mortal actually fought back.  
Sometimes, sometimes, primal urges sent you over the edge and payback ended the time wasted upon your efforts to send you to Hell, fill the soul quota for your Master Satan!

Sometimes, even He couldn't blame you for releasing the beast inside!

Hastur and Ligur were two of the most deadliest, most violent Demons Hell had still, most willing to disembowel you but keep you alive and screaming for death, cut you to ribbons piece by piece, tourture you with words at your lowest point, to maim you, end you in the worst most horrible ways possible.

Tonight, as payment for a Temptation gone North as the saying went, Hastur and Ligur would not only be paying the failed mortal a visit, but her family too!

She was with him now, with their kids, back home, talking it all out, fixing bridges, completely calm and actually connecting, smiling, touching hands, full of forgiveness.

The Duke's of Hell were NOT about to have this! All that work, months and months of working her to follow her boss to Hell with him, break the vows of marriage and the sickening 'faithful' for life bullshit, infidelity, let her mind wonder, let the richer man have her and take her from her love partner and kids.

But NO!

Something clicked, something just CAME to her, Hastur and Ligur hadn't the FOGGIEST clue still what brought her back to the North towards GOD but there she slipped!

Broken off with her boss she even QUIET! That's what they spoke of at this moment as the Dukes got to the flat. The two gagged at how she gushed about how she loved them more than her boss that she quiet, how she wished to find work elsewhere along with a new start, to prove her truth and her love partner was all for it and they held before making a packed that it would work out, that their love would overcome, that God had them in Her light and wouldn't lead them astray-

That sent the two Duke's over and choose who went out first. Their eyes gleaming, smiles sharkish and filled with dark joy as the two kids said their 'looooove yoooooou' and 'gooooodniiiiights' before running off to bed.

Her 'innocent' Creations, children, or was it only baaaaaabies who gained that pass? Nevertheless, those two kids who felt lighter inside for the first time in ages went to bed, thanking HER for fixing their parents, their family, hearing their prayers, and closed their eyes in the deep sleep of exhaustion from ages of worry and fear of the what ifs.

Two kids, two Dukes~

Ligur was going for the eldest, bigger and stronger, Hastur longer and stringy went for the youngest.

They stole them away without too much noise.

They'd be dealt with last~

Unconscious in their Home away from Hell, the two Demons returned to the flat for the mum and da who knew nothing just that their beauties were in their rooms sleeping and their marriage would be saved.

God had saved them~

The worst Dukes of Hell were about to prove their beliefs wrong!

It began as a funny feeling, both parents felt the weirdest sensations deep inside their souls, their souls? Their stomachs? Mortals had no souls so stomachs!

Hastur had begun to make his entrance, entering the flat by entering their bodies. The feeling was wiggly maggots hatching inside their ulcers, ulcers caused by the stress of their marital strain.

Ligur was able to make himself known shortly thereafter as first the wife began to freak out as maggots began to drip from her mouth, then spying her love partner screamed as they began to squirm from his eyes and ears, Hasturs new host claiming the first body before the women's eyes as the still alive man clawed his jaws, maggots pooling forth, body slumping over off the couch and twitched before he died before her eyes.

"Should've followed our Tempting, lady~" Ligur rumbled as he slowly moved around the flat, picking up photos off a sill, the first the partners before spitting upon it, a lungie that began to melt the glass and set the photo aflame.

Hastur heaved forward from the floor and gasped as his lead maggot took hold, Ligur strolling over as the woman choked on her own maggot filled throat, hand out for his own partner.

"How's this body, Hast?" Ligur asked as Hasturs platinum blonde head took over the hosts mouse brown, his own froggy greenish skin bumping over the natural order of the mortals until his dirty pale own scaled over and hand clasped with Ligurs, was helped upwards and rasped, cracking his body as he fixed the rest of himself into place, "It's kinda newer than I'm used to but, ya, is nice~"

Ligur gave a loud grunt of joy before watching the women turning blue stare at the men in both shocked and disgusted terror.

"My, my, my, Lig, what is that smell?" Hastur wondered with a loud sniff, Ligur purring as he walked back towards the sill and pointed out to Hastur two other photos, "Lil kids, Hast~ Lil innocent kids, God's peeeeeeeerfect Creations~"

The women tried making a noise before Hastur backhanded her and spat, "DON'T you DARE interrupt Ligur again, wanker!" Then waved to Ligur who was actually done but went on with something else now with a smirk, "I wonder if they'd like to see dear'ol mum and da, what do you think Pet?"

"Hmmm, their sleeping all peaceful like so let's bring her to them shall we, Lig?"

Both Demons gave sick smirks before breaking the woman's arms as they grabbed an arm each and began the careless dragging of her ever blue body up the stairs, being kicked and yanked when she stumbled.

A single windpipe free of maggots was all she had to breathe through, the rest of her throat was clogged, her lungs close to bursting with the wiggling mess of Hasturs remaining maggots.

What felt like an era to all three, they FINALLY made it to one room to which Ligur broke the door with a simple kick and called in the mum's voice, "Sandy?"

Hastur snickered deeply and looked to the mum. "She's not home!"

"Maybe Ryan is?" Ligur asked and gave a show of amazement as Hastur blasted the door to Ryan's room down with Hellfire and whispered in the da's soft voice, "Kiddo, you in?"

"Oh dear ohhhh dear, where ever could they be, Pet?" Ligur asked as Hastur recalled the fire and nodded towards his built partner.

"Ooooh Loooooord where are the kiiiiiiids?" Hastur whined before Ligur snapped his fingers and the three arrived before the entrance to the abandoned graveyard outside of Tadfiled.

The mum now half able to walk and function but feel everything and understand was dragged along into the silent field of the forgotten dead and over towards a large stone mausoleum where together, Hastur as the da and Ligur as the mum called out in a sweet voice that snapped the two children out of their unconscious state and start them out into the open, "Kiiids?"

Deep inside the woman, as this all happened, as she watched her beloved children come from inside the dark murky Hole, the maggots Hastur left inside her were slowly eating her from within, organs like the spleen, liver, stomach, kidneys, a host found gave him a body now her eaten insides the energy. She could no longer try and scream, nor fight, even as a mum and that inner mum strength, she watched helplessly as her kids saw her, saw the men, put two and two together but were unable to get away before like primal big cats, like raptors in the movies, the men let her drop and dove for one child each!

As she fell and watched her gifts of God get brought down to the unforgiving ground, the maggots inside her began to buzz and wiggle faster, maybe in tangent of their masters actions. She began to bleed out, bleed out from places she didn't know she could bleed from even-Yet she could NOT! DIE!

No, bleeding out, unable to breathe now, she was forced to watch as as if playing with their food like some sick psychos, the two monsters released both kids, letting them get a short distance before they caught them once more. Maybe by clawed hands, kicks from their boots, the worst was how they could unhinge their jaws and snag their necks and slam them to them to the ground.

To the mum's horror, eyes both bleeding tears and crimson, she heard a CRUNCH as Sandy was caught by the well built Demon named Ligur and torn from a high raised stone and slammed into a headstone-Her head cracking open and her fight done.

Ryan however tried his damndest and struck at the one named Hastur before clawing for his dead sister-The strike didn't go unnoticed by Ligur who snarled and smashed his head into the same stone, dug his nails into his head and skid it harshly backwards well pass the SNAP of the neck and cord and ended with the gush of his life's blood shooting from his pipes, his young body jerking so violently, like an animal in slaughter that he bled upon Ligur who growled at him to stay down until his arms and legs went still and his eyes, locked maybe not even seeing her, lost their light upon his mum and shuddered in death.

"You okay, Pet?" Ligur asked once the boys body went still.

Hastur snorted before spitting, Ligur losing his temper yet again and kicked off the boys already nearly headless head off and didn't care where it rolled to as he went to tend to his partner, voice low, calm, sweet, "That bastard got what he deserved, Pet~ Your not all here yet is all~ You'd snapped that twig neck 180 degrees a million times back to Eden before that strike hit you, trust me~ Let me see, let me tend to you~"

Why couldn't she die….

She watched as just only an hour before, she held her lovers hands and hugged him close, kissed him as these two did-The kids cried happily, went to bed knowing all would be well when they awoke-Surely like these two would…

The maggots were done… They had stopped… They sat in her head, one huge mass filled with all of this past hour alone….

Why wasn't she dead…

Tender licks to the one called Hastur where Ryan uppercut his chin, a kiss to his cheek then lips, a lick to the forehead!

Their bodies dripping with blood, her babies blood-Some of Sandy's hair hung from the monster known as Ligurs jacket, his boot held some of Ryan's throat-

The sounds the two made, from hers to her love partner and her affair, little kisses to moans, they were getting off on this-And she wasn't allowed to die!

"Smell that dispare my Pet~" Ligur soothed, brushing his nose along Hasturs nape. Hastur sniffed and sighed. The women was paying soooo dearly it was beautiful~

"Wanna finish this before her or-?"

"She doesn't deserve our happiness, Ligur!" Hastur rumbled before his full, black eyed demonic stare fell upon the still somehow their women they needed to give payback for going North.

"Their done." He whispered even softly and Ligur grinned wider before stepping over to the women, boots crunching the dead fallen leaves.

"Hello wanker, ready to pay us back for failing our Master?"

No answer, Ligur HATED that, Ligurs hair pin temper HATED juuuust about every little thing-Save for Hastur~

Before he let his inner rage boil over, Ligur saw the ring upon the woman's finger.

Pairs did rings-He could make this ring his own, if Hastur wanted it anyway and if he did, he was sure a request of his host maggot to give up the husband's ring wouldn't be THAT much of an ask!

So, making sure she felt it, Ligur lent down and said sweetly, taking her ring finger fully into his hand, "Ain't need'n this no more~" Then SNAP!

"Feast my Pet, and then we'll enjoy ourselves for a job well done~" Was the last thing the mum heard until, with a swift and skillful kick, her head was broken open to which Hasturs maggots began to pool out, fat, full, filled with the rest of what he needed for this new host~

Sitting back on a tombstone, Ligur watched with affection as Hastur practically demolished the woman's skull first, sucking up the eyes, sucking up the marrow, chomping on the spinal cord like one long piece of spaghetti.

The husk left after Hasturs feeding wielded nothing for Ligur who gave not a shit in the world, a rib bone broken off all he took and chewed on as they then began to drag the children off and into their Hole for the next phase of their night.

Before either actually began much in the way of dessert or 'dance' to unwind from their primal rage, for allowing this to be, and as a seal for just allowing them to BE, Hastur and Ligur made a blood sacrifice of both daughter and son then from themselves upon the tips of the stars of Satan before retreading into their Home away from Hell to conclude their night's work.

By morning two Dukes of Hell slept off their feasts and 'dances' of the night prior, both full in more ways the one, fresh, and now very content. And just outside their Hole as they enjoyed themselves during the night, Satan took their offering and left them to their own devices. Sometimes Temptations and Lurkings got old.

These two kept him on his toes, even after their primal rages were through~


End file.
